Raw Conclusion
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: What if Miranda didn't stop Beeman in the "War of the Cryptids"? How could that situation have turned out? A 'What if' Oneshot.


-1-All characters are property and created by Jay Stephens! I own NOTHING!-

The eerie music of the Flute of Gilgamesh coursed through Zak and Argost's bodies, draining there power and there life.

Komodo and Fiskerton pressed to Zak's side's, curling around there brother hoping it would help ease him in some futile attempt.

The salt and pepper haired boy continued to cringe and cry out as the music's onslaught progressed.

Drew and Doc, along with Doyle and Van Rook increased there barraging attacks with every increased scream Zak wailed.

"They're already losing there powers, they can't take much more!" Drew fearfully announced as she turned up towards her long time friends and partner Dr. Arthur Beeman, one of the Secret Scientists.

Dr. Miranda Grey turned her anxious gaze down to Beeman, who sat at the controls aboard there air craft.

She stood beside him, worried.

"They're already incapacitated. Shut it off!"

"I'm not giving them a fatal dose. It's hurting not deadly." Beeman stated casually.

Miranda though appeared uncertain.

"How can you know that?" she demanded. "It's an untested weapon."

Beeman cranked up the energy of the music. "I'm a scientist. I'm giving it my best estimate," he dully replayed.

The added increase of pitch caused Argost to roll around and Zak crushed his hands to his ears, flailing his legs as his cries heightened.

Fiskerton tried to hold his brother still, fearing for his safety. Komodo turned his sights to Argost for a moment before shifting back to his older brother.

Miranda peered down from the air craft. Her gaze filling with doubt and regret, she turned her back to the view. "I'm sorry Arthur, but I'm not sure I like what we've all become."

"Noted. I'll let my feelings know they should be hurt," was his callous replay as Miranda turned and walked away.

Once she was a few feet from him she spun around, aiming her gun to fire a miniature wormhole at his controls to redirect Drew's attack to it only to have it ripped from her hands before falling to the floor.

Miranda held her wrist as blood steadily flooded down. She lay on her back, pinned by Talu's white tiger.

"Arthur! What is the meaning of this?" the quantum physics scientist hollered.

"Yeah, about that, sorry my dear Miranda, but I had a feeling you'd try to betray us." Beeman's voice lowered accusing her.

"I haven't betrayed you! But where not killer's ether! He's just a boy Arthur! We don't know what the flute's music will do to him in the long run!" the orange head yelled angrily as the tiger growled down at her.

"It won't do anything other then hurt him to weaken his powers. Besides," he cranked up the knob to maximum. "It's only flute music. How much pain can music cause?" Beeman stated with a tone of annoyance towards his companion and uncaring for the power of the flute's tones.

Argost began flailing before a sudden sickening snap ceased his movements all together. Blood began to well-up in his mouth before pooling over the corners. His sleek power-hungry eyes were misted over in a dull gray, lifeless and limp.

It was the frantic hisses and whimpers from Fiskerton and Komodo that drew the fighters sights there way.

Drew was the first to panic.

"Zak!" she wailed rushing towards her son with Doc right beside her, Van Rook and Doyle not far behind.

The Kur-child's body trembled and gave a few mild sickening cracks.

Drew grasped her son in her arms, cradling him as if he were an infant again.

"Zak? Zak! Hang in there baby! Zak!"

"Come on son, hang on."

"Fight it Mini-Man! You can do it!"

"Come on kid! You're our only hope."

Fiskerton and Komodo's hisses and whimpers went unnoticed as the family all crowded around the boy.

"M-Mom… D-Da-Dad… F-Fi-sk… Ko-Kom-mo-do… Doy-le… I'm…I'm s-sor-rry. I lo-ove you…gu-guys. Pl-Ple-ase te-tell Wa-Wadi I… I lov-love her…t-t-to-too…"

Drew's eyes slowly grew larger and wide until the reality facture sunk in. Tears rushed down her redden cheeks as she clung to the limp body of her son before throwing her head back to let lose a heart filled wail.

Doc fell to his knees beside his wife. His shaking hands tried to reach out for his son. Trying with every ounce of suggesting, understanding and contemplating that his son was still breathing.

Fiskerton's furry ears pinned to the sides of his head, tears fusing his fur to his body as his glassy red orbs looked down at his unmoving little brother.

Komodo's eyes watered with tears that steadily forced there ways out. He nudged his snout against his older brother's cheek, coaxing him to walk with soothing hisses and ginger flicks of his forked tongue.

"No… It… It can't-" Doyle attempted to back away shaking his head, trying not to believe it was true until the truth caused him to fall back on his rear trembling and crying.

Van Rook hadn't known the kid long and quite frankly never wanted to, but this was just too much. Even for a mercenary such as him. All he could do was gaze down at the unmoving boy, the woman he had always loved crushing her unresponsive child in her hold. Pain, sorrow and a ping of heartache waved through Van Rook's eyes and beat within his heart.

The flute's music hadn't wavered, and it was that tune that ripped the family's focus from the still boy to the flouting ship.

There eyes all glimmered with rage and shun a powerful sheen of vengeance.

"Oh look, the monster's family seems mad. I wonder what for-"

Dr. Beeman's words never finished, because in that next split second the Saturday's, family and friend all launched into the air at once. With there weapons, teeth, fangs and claws bared.

Professor Talu Mizuki that was stationed at the ray proceeded to blast the group in mid air. He readied to fire, but wasn't able to press the trigger. Doyle fired his laser gun, severing the craft's ray compartment and sending it and the professor plummeting.

In the same moment Drew and Doc fired there weapons at the control chamber where Beeman was watching.

A thundering explosion was heard before seconds later the control chamber of the air craft blew up in smoke and flames sending it crashing down.

Beeman and Miranda only had a little ways to fall before landing on a patch of battle scared earth and grass.

Talu's tiger landed a little ways in a tree.

It took a moment before Beeman began slowly lifting himself up off the ground, groaning in pain before he was ripped upwards to stare into the blazing eyes of a pain stricken mother.

Drew pinned the flaming, metal tip of her sword to his throat growling.

"Hey, hey! Easy with that thing. Are you trying to ki-?"

"I'm actually debating on _'how'_ to kill you!" the hissed.

"W-Wh-Wha-What?" Beeman stammered.

Miranda had gotten to her feet holding her now eased bleeding wrist.

"Drew what on earth-"

"You!" was all the female scientist heard in her ear before being tackled by Doc. His glove glowing readying to strike as he sneered down at her.

"Enough! You Saturday's have-" Talu started as he was heading towards the group before being throw down by Doyle and Van Rook, aiming there wrist gun's in his face.

"Don't. Move." Doyle quivered the simple two words out with boiling angry. Van Rook just sneered down at the giant blue-furred cryptid-man.

Talu's white tiger roared and sprang to its master's aid only to be tackled and rolled to a pin by and snarling Fiskerton and growling Komodo.

Grunting Beeman demanded heatedly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Drew lit the tip of her sword, fuming with rage as tears still streamed her red cheeks.

"You took him from us! We told you to stop! We know more about this then you and you just…!" her flaming yells quickly smoldered into hysterical gasps and pants for breath as she tried to hold in her newly reforming tears.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Doc's piercing gaze stabbed right through Miranda and his answer caused her heart to stop and her eyes and mouth to ajar.

"You killed our son."

"Impossible! The flute's music was only suppose to hurt him enough to weaken his pow-"

A solid punch from Drew's fist holding her sword to his face silenced Arthur immediately.

"You bastard! The flute don't weaken Kur, it _'kills'_ Kur! Zak was Kur and you _'killed'_ him!" Drew wailed tightening her grip.

"Oh my… Drew… I'm… I'm so-"

"Save you're pity and sympathy for someone who gives a shit! Because of you damn scientists my boy is dead!" Doc barked in Miranda's face.

"It was never our intention to-"

"A bit late for apologies now you fucking freak! My nephew's dead become of you people. I never got to truly know him and now, I never will. All because of you fuckers!"

"Easy Doyle, save some for me. I may not have known the boy, and yeah I tried to get rid of him in the past. But even when I left him in dangerous situations I knew either he could handle himself or help was close by for him. I may be a mercenary, but he's still a child. I'm not that low. And here are the scientists that he saw as family, the same who also killed him." Van Rook's speech earned soft gasps from the scientists and momentary grins or thanks from the Saturdays.

"But I… I-I never… I didn't mean to-" Beeman tried to sum up an excuse but was halted when a searing shot of hot pain burned at the left side of his throat.

Blood seeped out and trailed down pass his collar and into his shirt, staining it with the mark of his crime. A small amount still clung to the tip of Drew's fire sword caked and brittle.

"You never _'knew'_ what you were doing. You don't _'know'_ anything about cryptid's or mystical items that cause them _'harm'_! All you know is how to play with life and experiment of living things! If anything Kur's never been the true monster. It's been scientists like you!"

Drew reeled back, ready to strike the man only to have her sword yanked from her grasp.

Turning she saw Wadi and the rest of her Hassi tribe watching gawked eyed at the Saturdays. Drew's Tibetan Fire Sword in Wadi's hands, her yo-yo dangling from her pocket.

"What is going on here?" Maboul, Wadi's father demands.

Komodo reacted instantly and rushed back over to his older brother's body earning the Hassi tribes attention.

When Wadi saw the giant green reptile stop beside a salt and pepper haired kid she instantly dropped the sword and ran towards the fallen person.

Upon reached the person Wadi's eyes were a waterfall of tears as he fell to her knees beside the one she loved.

Blood had oozed from the sides of his mouth as his family had been attacking the scientists.

She reached out to him, gingerly brushing his hair back only to feel an intense icy burst from his flesh.

"Zak! No!" she bellowed throwing herself over his body and clinging to him tightly.

The rest of her tribe had watched and now understood what was wrong.

Maboul approached Drew and placed a hand on her shoulder, down casting his eyes letting her know he was sorry before reached over to grasp Arthur by his collar.

"I assume your authorities won't understand his crimes enough to punish him properly, yes?"

Drew nodded firmly at the Hassi tribal leader, knowing what he was building to ask.

"Then would it satisfy the whole of the Saturdays if the Hassi were allowed to acquire the precise punishment for his man?"

Drew looked at her husband who nodded, shifted her gaze over to her brother and Van Rook who gave a shape one motions nod and a hardy grunt. Then her eyes turned to Fiskerton who growled in approval then to Komodo.

Komodo gazed hardly and coldly over at Beeman before hissing viciously and licking his chomps. In the end however he spat a hiss and turned his attention away signally he too agreed.

Drew returned her focus to the Hassi leader. "It would be our pleasure."

Maboul nodded before turning with Beeman in his grasp.

Beeman hollered and cried out but was suddenly silenced with a quick strike to his throat from a Hassi warrior that knocked him unconscious.

Drew rose to her feet and turned to Miranda.

"I swear Drew, I tried to stop him. I never wanted to harm Zak." tears welled in her eyes.

Drew knew Miranda was a determined and intelligent woman as well as loved her son like the aunt she was dubbed.

A sorrowful smile broke Drew's hardened feature as she softly nodded.

Doc rose to let her up before turning to his brother-in-law, nodded to tell him to release Talu.

Against his better judgment and an irritating growl of frustration Doyle and Van Rook rose and release Talu the same time Fiskerton allowed his pet tiger to get back up as well.

It was then that everyone noticed the cryptid's had all stopped fighting and were practically gone, returning back to there original homes.

Though it was a victory to the world and all the families that took part in the war were returning home, one family member would never be able to return. His family and friends would forever morn him and never forget what he strived to do and had sacrificed to save.

-Five Years later-

The moon had risen to its peek and the nightly insects were in a heated frenzy in there nocturnal music.

A tall figure walked along a narrow path fit for one at a time, though the figure was alone.

Brushing passed bushes, vines and dangling tree limbs the moving shadow continued onward through twists and turns until it stopped in an open clearing.

Within its center stood a large half oval object seeming to be rising from the ground and pilled before it were large verities of flowers.

The figure inhaled deeply before pressing on allowing its form to be laminated by the moon's majestic glow revealing the figure was female.

The woman stopped before the mound of flowers, now bathed in lunar light.

She wore a black hijab with a deep navy-blue, long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots.

Her murky lime green eyes seem to glow in the moon's enchanted light.

In her hand she gingerly cradled a flower from the Methuselah Tree.

Carefully placing it right up against the oval-ed stone she couldn't stop the few tears that fell on the flower causing it to shine in the moon's glow.

She gazed fondly at the carvings of words edged into the stone. _"Just become something's powerful doesn't mean its evil. Not all monsters are dangerous."_

The woman cracked a bittersweet smile as she feathered her fingers over the belt of the man she loved, the same belt she continuous stole from him in there playful times of life.

"You were never a monster Zak Saturday. Nor were you ever evil. Despite being what you were," the woman turned her gaze up to the twilight skies. "I have and will always love you."

A sudden strange orange shooting star zipped passed over her head shimmering and twinkling towards her before disappearing back into the unknown.

Her bittersweet smile seemed to resonate a faint glow on her lips as she watched the abnormal star vanish from her vision, but knew her love had sent her the star to let her knew he felt the same. She just wished she could hear him speak those words.

Releasing a sigh the woman turned to leave as an surprising firm breeze blew her way before calming into a ginger wisp.

So softly, she thought she was wrong, the woman felt hands cup her cheeks and a warm, yet cooling touch soother her lips.

The sensation lasted for only a moment before it was gone.

Before she could ponder if it had been real or not a feathery touch caressed her cheek before swirling away, "And I love you too Wadi" the wind carried before disappearing all together.

A/N: I have been watching The Secret Saturdays for a few days now, (even though I finished watching them all in 2 days I just really love it) and have wondered, what would or could have happened if Dr. Arthur Beeman did continue using his weapon in the final episode "War of the Cryptids". I'm not one usually for tragic stories, let alone a oneshot that ends remaining tragic, but I just couldn't resist.

P.S. Wadi is eighteen now and Zak would have been eighteen/nineteen. Also, his grave it "hidden" in a special place. Where? Well, I'm not telling, because this place will be revealed in an upcoming TSS story I'm planning out.


End file.
